Chevrolet Corvette "Sting Ray" (C2)
The Chevrolet Corvette "Sting Ray" (C2) is a sports car built by Chevrolet between 1963 and 1967. It was equipped with either a 2-speed automatic, 3-speed manual or 4-speed manual gearbox. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The Corvette Sting Ray appears in the PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of Need for Speed: ProStreet as a tier 2 car priced at $60,000. It is unlocked upon the player winning the Super Promotion Showdown: Chicago raceday. It is best utilised in Drag events as it has quick acceleration. Players can also use the car in Grip events but should be aware of heavy oversteer due to its shifting weight. ''Need for Speed: Undercover'' The Corvette Sting Ray appears in Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 3 car priced at $70,000 and is unlocked upon the player reaching Wheelman Level 5.3. The player must steal a black Corvette C2 in the Job mission Eyes in the Sky. They must escape the cops and deliver the car to Zack Maio. Its acceleration is up on par with the Toyota Supra and Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution although it cannot keep up with other muscle cars such as the Chevrolet Chevelle SS in this category. When fully upgraded, it is capable of reaching 210 mph (339 km/h). ''Need for Speed: World'' The Corvette Sting Ray was released in Need for Speed: World on October 5, 2011 as a tier 3 vehicle. Since August 22, 2012, it has been featured as a C class vehicle. Despite being a torquey car, the Stingray seems to do well in corners and has a decent nitrous boost. It turns much better than the Chevrolet Chevelle SS due to being up to par with the Ford GT40's handling. Top speed is 190 mph (305 km/h). Red The Red style is an Amerikon Speedsystems performance tuned speedboost car that costs . It was made available on October 4, 2011. Green The Green style is a rotationally available stock cash car that costs , and was initially released on March 5, 2013. On May 1, 2015, its price was lowered from as part of the End of the World event. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The Corvette Sting Ray appears in Need for Speed: Shift as part of the downloadable Team Racing Pack. It appears as a tier 2 vehicle with a 6.30 car rating and a $0 price tag. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The Corvette Stingray appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Muscle Legends Road vehicle with a rating of C 550, a price tag of $95,000, and a 3.31 handling rating. The Stingray is most useful in drag events. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) The Corvette Stingray was planned to be included in PC, PlayStation 3, and Xbox 360 releases of [[Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012)]], but was not present at release although some references for it can be found in the game's files.Game file: UI\IMAGES\STREAMED\1676401.BNDL Game file image: Chevrolet Corvette C2 Video: GrandTheftAero (2017) Final game. Available at: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ITNbQwUXfA ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) The Corvette Sting Ray appears in the Android and iOS releases of ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) as a Muscle class vehicle. It is the 7th Most Wanted vehicle in the game under the alias of "SPIDER". It is unlocked upon the player completing the Spider to the Fly event at Beltway with a Sports vehicle. Upon defeat, the Corvette Stingray 427 will be available for purchase at $100,000 in the Muscle category. It has good speed and acceleration statistics. Its handling is rated somewhat lower though. Trivia *The Stingray has a stock 5-speed transmission in Need for Speed: World. Gallery NFSPSChevroletCorvetteC2.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNChevroletCorvetteC2StingrayStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_Stingray_Red.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Red) NFSW_Chevrolet_Corvette_Stingray.jpg|Need for Speed: World (Green) NFSS2UCorvetteStingray.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' File:Shift2_unleashed_chevrolet_corvette_stingray_day_1.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Modified) NFSS2UWorksCorvetteStingray.jpg|S''hift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSMW2012CorvetteStingrayC2.jpg|Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) NFSMW2012MobileCorvetteC2.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (2012) (Mobile) References Category:Team Racing Pack Cars Category:Cars in Shift 2: Unleashed (iOS)